Smythofsky Week
by FreezeDriedRose
Summary: Day 1: Flirting/UST. Day 2: Domesticity. Day 3: Scandals. Day 4: Dalton Academy. Day 5: Firsts. Day 6: AU. Day 7: Future - Dave isn't the one upset by the first anniversary of his suicide attempt.
1. FlirtingUST

For some reason these two refused to flirt with each other so this was the best I could do. All the Smythofsky week fics I'm posting fit within the same universe (except for the AU one for obvious reasons).

* * *

"Ask me how you get a guy."

"_What?_" Dave stared at the warbler who had appeared out of nowhere on the barstool beside him in complete bewilderment.

"The last time you asked me, I was pissed because my dad had just tried to set me up with the daughter of one of his business partners for the third time in a month, which is no excuse for the things I said to you but it's the only one I've got. I want to show you how I would have reacted if I hadn't been in a crappy mood."

"Look, if you're doing this because you feel sorry for me or–"

"–I'm doing this because it's recently come to my attention that I'm an asshole and I should probably try to make up for some of the douchey things I've done. I'm starting with you because giving the incredibly attractive guy I turned down because I was having a bad day a second chance seemed like the most fun."

"Ok, now I know you're lying because there's no way you think I'm attractive."

"Are you kidding? You have the sexiest arms I've ever seen."

"Fine, I'll bite. How do you get a guy?" Dave figured if he played along he could get this over with quickly and then Sebastian would leave him alone. And it was kind of nice to be able to imagine, even just for a few minutes, that someone like Sebastian could be interested in him.

"I think you just got one. Want to dance?"

"Sure, why not?" He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or amused by the whole situation.

"Awesome." Sebastian wrapped a hand around Dave's arm and led him onto the dance floor.

Later that night, Dave left the bar with Sebastian's number newly entered in his phone. _"Just, you know, in case you want a gay friend that doesn't dress like a circus performer."_

* * *

A/N: For those of you reading Nothing More, I will hopefully get back to writing it soon. The semester from hell is almost over. I'm hoping that writing these drabbles will help me get back into the characters' heads so I can write more fluidly when I have time.


	2. Domesticity

When Dave tentatively brought up the idea of getting a dog, Sebastian immediately shot it down. Dogs were messy and slobbery and needy and had no self-respect whatsoever.

Eventually, because Dave was persistent (and because he kept giving Sebastian that _look_ that should definitely be illegal because Sebastian had never succeeded in saying no to it), they agreed on getting a cat instead, because cats at least had some _dignity_.

When Sebastian had consented to that compromise, he'd envisioned a stately, mature feline, preferably black and white, that would spend its days prowling the house regally, sleeping in the sun, and generally keeping out of his way. Needless to say, when Dave brought home an orange ball of fluff that was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand and promptly began to attack his shoelaces, Sebastian was less than impressed.

Dave, of course, infuriatingly pointed out that Sebastian had already agreed to this and therefore had no right to complain. And then came the _look_ again and that was that. They set up a litter tray, basket and food and water bowls in the laundry, because Sebastian figured that was the room the little demon's claws could do the least amount of damage to.

When they had shut the kitten into its room for the night and were just about to go to bed themselves, they were interrupted by a phone call from Santana who was in tears after her latest break up. Dave groaned, (because _seriously_, how long was it going to take her to realise she was still in love with Brittany and they needed to just get back together already?) but dutifully left to go and comfort his friend.

He arrived home in the early hours of the morning and quietly opened the laundry door to check on the newest member of their family. When he saw that the basket was empty, he proceeded to search every nook and cranny of the room a kitten may have decided to crawl into, but to no avail. He rushed to the bedroom to wake his partner.

"Seb, have you seen–"

It was then that he noticed the tiny pink nose poking its way out from under the blankets beside Sebastian.

"He just wouldn't stop _meowing_," Sebastian defended in response to the look Dave was giving him. "It was annoying."

"You heard a tiny kitten meowing despite the fact that he was locked in a room on the other side of the house?"

"Yes." Sebastian's tone dared Dave to dispute his claim.

"Right, of course."

"I did!"

"Whatever you say, babe."

Dave climbed into bed beside Sebastian, careful not to disturb the small, purring body between them.


	3. Scandals

It had been two weeks since their study session had somehow turned into a make out session and they'd realised they'd both liked it and wanted more, and this was the first time they'd gone to Scandals since then. Dave was nervous. They hadn't really talked about their relationship and whether or not it was exclusive, and since Dave had made it clear he wasn't ready to go any further than kissing for the moment, he was afraid Sebastian might be intending to leave the bar with someone else.

He was a little surprised when, as he swallowed the last of his beer, Sebastian's arm snaked its way around his waist and held on firmly. They may have been greatly enjoying becoming acquainted with each other's bodies within the privacy of their dorm rooms, but they weren't really partial to public displays of affection at this point. It was even more unexpected when Sebastian returned from the bathroom to find Dave chatting casually about football with one of the other patrons and immediately wrapped his arms around Dave from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

When Sebastian abruptly started kissing him fiercely in the middle of the dance floor, Dave decided enough was enough.

"What's going on? You're acting really weird."

"I swear half the guys in this bar have been checking you out tonight," Sebastian growled. "They need to know you're mine."

"Wow, possessive much?"

"Sorry. Is it bothering you?"

"Actually, no. It turns out jealousy's a good look on you."

"You're surprised by that? Everything looks good on me. Especially you, so how about we go somewhere where you won't be ogled by small town hicks."

"So you can ogle me instead?"

"Exactly."

"One thing first; if I'm yours, does that mean you're mine too?" Dave tried to keep his voice light and flirtatious but some of his insecurity trickled through.

"Of course it does." Sebastian's tone suggested that the answer was obvious, but had a subtle softness that proved he understood exactly what Dave was asking. "Now are we getting out of here or what?"


	4. Dalton

Dave tried to stop his hands from shaking as he began to knot the red and blue striped tie. A week ago, Sebastian had shown up at his house in uniform with a pile of brochures and had employed all the persuasive skills he'd learned from his father to convince Mr and Mrs Karofsky that Dalton was the best place for Dave to finish his senior year. When he mentioned that boarding was an option, Paul had taken his son aside and tried to be as delicate as possible in suggesting that being away from home, where his mother couldn't seem to go a week without finding some new camp or psychologist who promised to be able to 'cure' him, might be what Dave needed right now.

Dave was still fumbling with his tie when he was interrupted by the sound of a firm knock followed a moment later by the door of his dorm room creaking open.

"Don't tell me you've never learnt to tie a tie," was Sebastian's greeting.

"Of course I have, it's just… this is the first time I've worn one since…"

Sebastian's trademark smirk immediately melted into an expression of understanding and sympathy. "Can I…?" Sebastian tentatively reached out for the strip of fabric Dave was struggling with and Dave nodded his permission.

Sebastian deftly twisted the tie into a perfect half Windsor and Dave tried not to let himself get distracted by the brush of Sebastian's fingers through the thin fabric of his shirt. He forcefully reminded himself that they were _friends_. Friends who flirted quite a bit, but just friends nonetheless.

"That's about as loose as you'll be able to get away with, so can you handle that? Because I'm sure you could get a pass or something if you explained why–"

"–It's fine. Thanks."

Sebastian stepped back so he could get a proper look at Dave in his new uniform. "Nice," he commented approvingly. "Who would have thought a scruffy bear cub could clean up so well?"

Dave most certainly did _not_ blush.

"You know where your classes are?" Sebastian asked, since Dave didn't seem likely to formulate a response anytime soon.

"Yes, you were a very effective tour guide."

"Good. And I've organised your Warblers audition for four pm."

"Excuse me?" Dave stared at Sebastian incredulously, trying to figure out if he was joking, but the other boy's face showed complete sincerity. There was also a considerable amount of self-satisfaction.

"If you didn't want to join, you shouldn't have participated in that Scandals karaoke night. There's no way I'm letting a voice like yours go to waste even if the competition season's over."

Dave had a vague memory of the night in question. He also seemed to remember Sebastian plying him with copious amounts of alcohol before shoving the microphone into his hand.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I."

"Nope. Now hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day."

* * *

Sebastian cautiously pushed the door open after his gentle knock had received no response. He'd been accosted in the hallway by Trent, Dave's roommate, who had told him that Dave had just gotten a phone call from his father that had clearly upset him but that he refused to talk about. Sebastian found Dave sitting on his bed staring dismally at the silent phone in his hand.

"Are you ok?" It seemed like a redundant question but he didn't know what else to say. Comforting friends wasn't exactly Sebastian's strong suit, mostly because, until Dave, he hadn't had friends; he'd had minions.

"They're getting divorced," Dave said softly, "and it's my fault."

Sebastian carefully sat down beside Dave, close enough that their shoulders were lightly touching. "Dave, they wouldn't have made a decision like that over one disagreement, even if it was a colossal one. There must have been other things wrong beforehand."

"I know things haven't been good between them for a while now, but that doesn't change the fact that it was me that pushed them over the edge."

Sebastian wasn't sure how to respond to that so he pulled Dave into a hug. He expected it to feel awkward but he found that Dave fit perfectly in his arms.

* * *

"I think it's safe to say _x_ hates me because I definitely can't find it." Sebastian longed for the days when math had been solely about actual numbers with no cosines or f(x)'s or limits to confuse him.

"Let me see," Dave replied patiently. He was the only person aside from their math teacher who knew that there was one subject Sebastian wasn't getting straight A's in.

Dave leaned over Sebastian's shoulder to examine the equations scrawled in the other boy's notebook. Infuriatingly, it took him all of thirty seconds to point out exactly where Sebastian had gone wrong and fluidly work his way to the correct answer.

When Sebastian turned to grudgingly thank Dave, they both abruptly became aware of how close their faces were. Dave's eyes, seemingly of their own accord, flickered to Sebastian's lips. Neither of them was sure who initiated the kiss; they just knew they didn't want it to end. Dave was aware that this was something that should most definitely not be happening but he couldn't bring himself to pull away, because all the things that made it an exceptionally bad idea also meant that this would probably be his only chance to experience it. It was better than anything he'd ever allowed himself to imagine.

Eventually their need for oxygen forced them apart.

"Seb, I… I can't just have some one night stand with you and then go back to being friends in the morning."

"I know. That's not what I want." The words seemed to surprise Sebastian even as he spoke them. "Not with you."

"Oh… ok."

"Does that mean I can kiss you again?"

"God yes."


	5. Firsts

The first time Dave realised he might be falling in love with Sebastian, they were tangled together on Sebastian's bed. Their shirts had vanished at some point over the course of the evening and Sebastian's mouth was in the process of making its mark on Dave's neck. Dave recognised that it was about time they broke apart and tried to cool down before they did something they'd regret tomorrow, but leaving Sebastian's embrace was the last thing he wanted to do. That in itself wasn't unusual, what was different was that the reason he didn't want to stop wasn't simply because he was a horny teenager embroiled in an incredibly hot make out session with his incredibly hot boyfriend. It was because, despite the fact that they'd spent the last half hour pressed together with their tongues deeply exploring each other's mouths, their hands memorising the shape of each other's bodies, their legs gloriously intertwined, it still felt as if they weren't close enough.

He wanted to hold Sebastian tighter, remove the final remaining layers of clothing that separated them, and connect their bodies completely. However, the more rational part of his brain was still functional enough to realise that he was a horny teenager as well, and his current state of arousal probably had some influence over his judgment, so instead he pulled Sebastian into one last lingering kiss and moved over to the other side of the bed, resolving to re-examine the idea when his head was clearer.

* * *

The first time Sebastian realised he might be falling in love with Dave, they were curled up on the couch in the Karofsky family home watching some movie that Dave loved and Sebastian tolerated because one of the main actors was hot (and because the way Dave geeked out over the film was weirdly adorable, but he'd never admit to that out loud). They were well aware that Dave's father was in the next room and they couldn't do any more than share a few chaste kisses, but Sebastian found that he didn't really mind. It slowly dawned on him that, in fact, he didn't want any more than that right now. He was perfectly content to spend the rest of the night like this, simply revelling in their closeness, surrounded by Dave's warmth, breathing in his scent. Dave's mere presence brought him a sense of completeness that he'd never experienced before. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or terrified, but he decided that if he was going to freak out over what these feelings might mean he could do it later. For now he was simply going to rest his head on Dave's shoulder and enjoy the moment.


	6. AU The Mortal Instruments

This is set between City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels.

* * *

Dave idly scanned the diverse assortment of downworlders as he sipped his beer. The bar may have been primarily a werewolf hangout but it also attracted warlocks, fairies and, well, pretty much everything except vampires. Dave spotted a few of his fellow pack members scattered around the room, but most of them were otherwise occupied. Santana had disappeared into a corner with Brittany, who despite being part fey seemed to have inherited none of the cruelty or cunning that characterised her supernatural ancestors, and Blaine was staring dreamily at his warlock boyfriend, Kurt. Rachel was babbling on about something or other to Finn, whose expression was fairly blank but nonetheless content, and Puck was attempting to flirt with a very bemused looking fairy.

Suddenly, Dave became aware that people were turning to stare in the direction of the door, and when he followed their gaze he saw why. Striding through the entrance with supreme self-confidence was a boy with clearly visible black runes marked on his arms. The bar may have been frequented by a vast array of downworlders, but shadowhunters were a completely different story. Despite the recent events in Idris and the fact that council seats had now been granted to representatives for werewolves, vampires, fairies and warlocks, Ohio was a long way from Alicante and centuries of being treated like second class citizens at best, and creatures to be hunted at worst, wasn't going to be wiped out overnight. Here, most downworlders were still deeply mistrustful of shadowhunters. Dave had always heard that they were arrogant and self-righteous, and this particular demon killer's smug smirk did nothing to dispel that impression.

The Nephilim boy sauntered up to the bar and ordered a drink, paying no attention to the stares and whispers that were being directed his way. He casually slipped onto the empty barstool beside Dave's.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I'm having a drink, obviously."

"There are plenty of other bars in this town where you'd be a lot less unwelcome."

"And all those bars are boring and filled with guys that are either unattractive or that I've already slept with. I'm looking for something new." The shadowhunter grinned as his eyes fell on the table where Kurt and Blaine were sitting. "And I think I may have just found him."

Dave scoffed. "I wouldn't bother. Those two are like an old married couple."

The Nephilim turned back to Dave, a spark of interest in his eyes. "Sounds like you're speaking from experience," he commented. "Which one was it then, the cute werewolf or the overdressed warlock?" Dave gave no answer, but the truth must have been evident in his expression. "Oh my god, it was the warlock, wasn't it? You have exceptionally bad taste. Almost as bad as that Lightwood guy who somehow decided it would be a good idea to start making out with a warlock in the middle of the Accords Hall when we were supposed to be preparing for battle. Seriously, I don't care if he's the High Warlock of Boston or wherever; _no one_ should be allowed to wear that much glitter."

"Who the hell are you?" Dave asked incredulously.

"Sorry, should have introduced myself. How rude of me. Sebastian Herondale; pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Wait, Herondale? Your family run the institute here, right?"

"You think I'd be subjecting myself to this pathetic excuse for a town if I had a choice?"

"Fair enough."

"Well if you hate this place too, what are you still doing here?"

Dave shrugged. "My pack's here. And I don't know where else I'd go."

"So, basically you're a coward."

"Excuse me?" Dave stood up so he could glare furiously down at Sebastian.

Sebastian got to his feet as well, meeting Dave's gaze head on. "Oh, I think you heard me just fine." He stepped closer, blatantly invading Dave's personal space. "You're nothing but a scared little puppy, mooning after someone you can never have, staying in this loser town because you're too afraid to step out into the unknown."

"You know nothing about me."

"Don't I?" Then he did the last thing Dave expected.

It took a moment for the werewolf to realise Sebastian was kissing him, and a little longer to realise that he was kissing the shadowhunter back.

The kiss was nothing short of a battle; a fierce war of clashing tongues and teeth.

"What the hell was that for?" Dave gasped when they broke apart.

"Oh come on, cub, you can't exactly pretend you didn't like it." He pressed his thigh between Dave's to emphasise his point. "What do you say we get out of here?" He leaned in to murmur seductively in Dave's ear. "Angry sex is always the most fun."

* * *

A/N: I have a vague memory that Jace might be supposed to be the last of the Herondale bloodline, but I just had to make Sebastian a member of that family because of reasons.

Also, I didn't find a place to mention it in the fic, but I imagine Coach Bieste would be the pack leader. And, of course, Tina would be a vampire.


	7. Future

_Sebastian was accustomed to hearing a buzz of chatter and laughter as he approached the Warblers' practice room. The total silence he encountered instead was unexpected and unnerving. The sense that something was very wrong increased when he warily opened the door and saw that everyone was sitting mutely wearing sombre expressions._

"_What's going on? You all look as if somebody died."_

_Apparently that was the worst thing he could have possibly said because a collective wince spread through the room._

"_What is it?"_

_Thad took a deep breath and began to explain. "There was this guy at McKinley. He used to bully Kurt, but he got better. Then he transferred to another school at the start of this year. And… well it turns out he was gay, and some people and his school found out and…" Thad struggled to get the words out. "And yesterday he killed himself."_

_Sebastian sank down onto one of the couches beside Trent, who looked to be on the verge of tears. He belatedly remembered that Trent was a former student of McKinley and had probably known the guy. _

_Wait. Closeted, knew Kurt… No. No, it probably wasn't _him_. It couldn't be. _

"_What… what was his name?"_

"_Dave Karofsky."_

"_Just… stay in the closet, buddy."_

_Dave lying lifeless on the floor, his eyes empty and cold, the belt still wrapped around his neck…_

Sebastian gasped awake, reflexively reaching out to reassure himself that Dave was safely in bed beside him.

Dave grumbled unintelligibly as the movement woke him up. "Seb? You ok?"

Sebastian launched himself into Dave's arms, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"M'fine. Just a stupid nightmare." His attempts to brush off the concern were belied by the fact that he was still clinging to Dave like a lifeline.

Dave sighed and wrapped his arms securely around his boyfriend. "I'm guessing it has something to do with today's date?"

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian tried to deflect. "You have more reason to be upset by today than I do."

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Dave, you tried to kill yourself a year ago today. No one expects you to be ok with that."

"But I _am_ ok. The way I see it, a year ago I made a really stupid decision, and every day since then I've come to realise more and more what an idiot I was. I would have missed out on so much. Finding you, graduating, getting out of Lima; all the things that have made me happier than I've ever been before. If this anniversary means anything to me, it's a reminder of how far I've come in the last year, and why I'll never let myself get back to that dark place again." Dave could feel Sebastian's tears falling onto his skin. "Hey, it's ok."

"I could have lost you before I even found you, that is _not_ ok."

"But you _didn't_ lose me. I'm right here. And I can't even imagine wanting to be anywhere else. As ashamed as I am of things I've done in the past, I can't bring myself to completely regret them anymore. Because everything that happened, good and bad, brought me here."

"I know I'm overreacting, it's just… Before I met you, I was cruel and self-centred and completely closed off from everyone. But then you made me a better person. It scares me to think of what I might have become without you. And then there's the fact that I'm completely and utterly in love with you and I can't stand to even consider the possibility of a world without you."

"I love you too. That's why I'll never let anything take me away from you."

Sebastian pulled Dave into a desperate, passionate kiss. He brought a hand to rest on Dave's chest, feeling the familiar, steady heartbeat, the reliable rise and fall of his breathing. Outside their room, he could hear the sounds of the other occupants of their shared house waking up. The clink of breakfast plates, Santana arguing in rapid Spanish, presumably on the phone to her mother, Brittany humming absentmindedly. But in here there was nothing but the two of them, safe, happy, together. The rest of the world could wait.


End file.
